tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass)
This AU interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. * Forge (by George) * Harry Potter (under the guise of Polyjuice Potion) * Freddie (by Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie Weasley and George Weasley) * Freddiekins (by Charlie Weasley) * Cariad (by Beth) * Freddo (by Beth, Lee, Lasse, Nick and Rhiannon) * Moonbeam (by Beth) * Ron (by Amelia) * "Dangerous Maniac" (by Percy) * "Violent Maniac" (by Percy) * Frederick Rational Weasley (by himself) |Age =* (present day) * (at end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title= * Beater * * (Third class, for work with Muggle-Born Network on ) |Signature= |hidep= |species=Werewolf (formerly human) |gender=Male |height= 6'3 |hair= * Ginger (usually) * Gape purple (for a week by accident, resulting in a new set of products, another week due to Beth and Lasse goading him into it) |eyes= Greenish hazel (a mottled whiskey brown with a muted green blending and radiating from the centre) |skin=Light |hidef= |family= * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (wife) * Wyn Fabian Weasley (son) * Macsen "Mac" Weasley (son) * Yavanna Weasley (daughter) * Nienna Weasley (daughter) * Arthur Weasley (father) * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother) *George Weasley (twin brother) *Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) ("twin" brother-in-law, close friend) * Fergus "Fergie" Weasley (nephew) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (niece) *Bill Weasley (brother) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Charlie Weasley (brother) *Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (sister-in-law) *Edward Weasley (brother) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (sister-in-law) *Percy Weasley (brother) * Ron Weasley (brother) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley) (sister) * Neville Longbottom (brother-in-law) * Stephen Weasley (brother) * Rhiannon Venning (sister-in-law) * Nessa Scamander (sister-in-law) * Aled Venning (brother-in-law) * Anwen Venning (mother-in-law) * Robert Venning (father-in-law) * Heather Venning (aunt-in-law) * Mr Prewett (maternal grandfather) * Mrs Prewett (maternal grandmother) * Gideon Prewett (maternal uncle) † * Annie Prewett (maternal aunt) † * Fabian Prewett Jr (maternal cousin) * Vivienne Prewett (maternal cousin) * Fabian Prewett (maternal uncle) † * Rose Atwood (maternal aunt) † * Aster Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) † * Silene Atwood-Prewett (maternal cousin) * Bilius Weasley (paternal uncle) † * Dartagnan Weasley (paternal uncle) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) † * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (paternal cousin) * Jacob Weasley (paternal uncle) * Azra Chambers (née Weasley) ( paternal cousin) * Mateo Weasley (paternal cousin) * Evita Weasley (paternal cousin) * Faizel Weasley (paternal cousin) * Luciano Weasley (paternal cousin) * Zahra Weasley (paternal cousin) * Safiya Weasley (paternal cousin) * Rich Weasley (paternal uncle) † * Jo Weasley (née Tyler) (paternal aunt, by marriage) † * Lyn Weasley (paternal cousin) * Ed Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tris Weasley (paternal cousin) * Tilly Weasley (paternal cousin) * Septimus Weasley (paternal grandfather) † * Cedrella Weasley (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * Weasley family * Venning family * House of Black |hidem= |animagus= |Boggart= One of the people he cares about most in the same condition Aster Atwood-Prewett was found in, occasionally even Aster himself. Thisincludes people who were born or who came into his life after Aster was already dead. |Wand= Hornbeam, 12¾", dragon heartstring Fred's wand has a flair for drama (much like its owner), and is prone to giving out extra flashes just to show off. It has a knitted cover over the handle of the wand, which Fred added to it when he was 12 and his mother incorrectly knitted something and discarded the section of her work affected, Fred magically fused it back together and proclaimed "it's a wand sock!". The knitting has a purple, green and orange theme, making it rather "out there" in motif. Over the years, parts of the "wand sock" have been damaged and repaired in various ways, giving it a slightly beaten look to it (which Fred calls "character"). However it has fairly strong protective charms over it, preventing it from taking serious damage (for instance, it won't burn under normal circumstances, but might because of a spell). It's attached with a permanent sticking charm. Sometimes gives off a smell similar to a bonfire or fireplace, and more faintly cinnamon. |jukebox = Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran) (after becoming a werewolf) |Patronus= |hidea= |job=Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes |House=Slytherin |Loyalty=* Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch team (beater) * Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (co-owner) * Nervous Nymph (brother-in-law and close friend's business) * Potterwatch (co-host of) * Mage One's The Witching Hour (frequent guest) * Weasley family * Prewett family |hideg= .. }} Fredrick "Fred" Richard Weasley (born 1st April 1978) is an Pure-blood wizard, one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the twin brother of George Weasley, the younger brother of four (not including George) and the elder brother of three. He's also the husband of Bethan Weasley (née Venning), with whom he has four children. Since the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 he's been afflicted with lycanthropy. Though, due to recent years' advances in attitudes and the breakthroughs of Killian Scamander, the condition has become far more easy to manage, though it obviously came as quite a hefty blow to him initially. He attended from - and was sorted into , despite his family usually being placed in . Both he and his twin brother were popular students, known for their sense of humour, pranks, and later for their ingenious inventions, and were also for the , later the team. Of all his subjects he was most skilled at , though never really had much of a passion for the academic side of things, and thus his grades in the subject rarely reflected his practical skill in it. , however, frequently commented on his skill (as seen inside and outside of regular classes) and appeared saddened that he couldn't give him the higher marks. Though a lot of Fred and his twin's friends were the members of their own house who, like them, didn't fit into the stereotype, they were also friends with many students from across the other houses. One of their main "goals" (if one could really call it that) at the school was, upon seeing instantly how cruel he was to other students, tormenting their Professor Snape, testing the limits of both his patience and favouritism toward his own house and students within it. They also endeavoured to defend their less fortunate housemates from said members at any opportunity they had, usually by means of a prank. In their seventh year, they joined , an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. They, and many of their close friends, fought hard that year against the "reign" of , even getting the school's poltergeist to do the unprecedented (as far as other students or staff were concerned): as they asked, and pick up their mantle once they made their legendary exit. And with that, a born prankster and inventor, Fred left Hogwarts shortly prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, George, and opened the joke shop in . Fred was also a member of the , as well as the Muggle-Born Network (an organisation founded by his cousin, Fabian Prewett Jr); he fought in the ( ) and was a commentator for during the height of the . In this role, he Lee Jordan, and his twin brother acted as a key mode of (heavily coded) communication for the MBN, as well as some much needed morale-boosting content (when possible), and in bleaker moments as a source of accurate news, warnings and reports of deaths. For this work, all three were awarded Orders of Merlin in the third class, despite having seen limited actual combat during the war. Fred participated in the ( ), defending the castle's passageways with his twin, due to their extensive knowledge of the castle's hidden entrances. Also allowing them to help get people who either shouldn't be fighting or could no longer fight out of harm's way. At some point the twins became separated, however, and Fred was attacked by and was thus turned into a , rescued from dying from the initial wounds from the mauling, he was taken to the to recover. During the battle Fred lost many friends and family members including his cousin Aster, his friend Leofric, and many others. In later life, he married Bethan Venning, with whom he had been in a relationship with since his time at Hogwarts. The couple have four children: two boys Wyn Fabian and Macsen and two twin girls Yavanna and Nienna. He and George continued to expand their business, even enlisting help to expand into other continents making for a very successful business. Though he was still a , he managed the condition with the help of Remus Lupin (a veteran werewolf), , and its improvements via the breakthroughs his friend Killian. Fred is a member of the , the , and the Venning family. Biography Early Life , the house Fred grew up in with his 7 siblings.]]Fredrick Richard Weasley (born 1st April 1978), known almost always as simply "Fred" unless in big trouble, is an pure-blood wizard, one of the sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley; born after Bill, Charlie, Edd, Percy and George he's the the sixth of the couple's nine children, with Ron, Ginny and Stephen born after him. He was born in the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon a few minutes after his twin brother George. He was raised in " ", the family home. From a young age Fred displayed the traits his mother had feared, but his father was quietly slightly pleased about: he was every bit of the trickster and prankster Arthur Weasley and his own twin, Jacob Weasley had been. Fred and George were nigh-on inseparable, forming a close bond, as is common amongst twins. Fred had a very happy childhood, and would very much agree that he did. Both his mother and father, while both having their pitfalls and flaws as all people do, were usually fair and were never anything other than loving toward their children. In his infancy, Fred would gain two new siblings as well, Ron, Ginny, and then finally Stephen, but never felt the common childhood pain and jealousy of not being the youngest any more, having been too young at the time to really feel that in any meaningful way; perhaps this was also helped along by the fact he was a twin, and so always had someone to hang around with. Instead, he has memories of spending time with his older brothers who, while some of them teased him playfully on occasion, also played with him and George, a possible reason for their shared skill as . In terms of quidditch, while Fred was never a huge quidditch obsessive (like Charlie definitely wasn't), be did follow the sport. It was hard not to given that Charlie did to such an extent. Thus some of his childhood favourites were at least inspired by his brothers', Charlie's favourite, Lars Hertz, was someone Fred looked up to too, given his desire to be a when he grew up. His favourite team, however, was somewhat inexplicably the . , a warm an cozy place to spend time.]]Fred and George both showed an ingenious knack for playing on each others' skills and knowledge to create the perfect pranks and cause as much havoc and pandemonium they could. Though most of their jokes were harmless, Fred always had a tendency to take things too far, behaving recklessly, often (but not always) dragging George into them along with him despite initial protest. When Fred was just turned five he turned his younger brother Ron's teddy bear into a massive spider, which was said to be (by Ron) the cause of his fear of the creatures. He also attempted to get Ron to do an , for which he was severely reprimanded by his father, understandably, as the vow can be deadly under some circumstances, though obviously Fred would never have intended that. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Fred first started attending in , the same year as his brother George, both twins caused a slight stir within even the other students by being sorted into , when nearly every other sibling of theirs prior and every sibling after found themselves in . The only fellow exception had been Edd, who had been placed in . Initially, to little suprise to either twin, their mother was shocked and worried by this result, due to the reputation of Slytherin house. This was despite her own brother, Fabian being a break from that stereotype and someone she'd been immensely close to during his life. Molly undoubtedly worried that they would not be exceptions. Their father had little reaction, and even admitted later on to the brothers that the hat had breifly considered him for Slytherin as well. The twins' trouble-making antics unsurprisingly continued as they began classes, and they soon gained a reputation as the resident class clowns, a reputation they both enjoyed. They also gained a reputation for defending the fellow members of house who also didn't fit into that " " (as they called it) stereotype. In a way this was when Molly started to come around to the idea of the boys being in Slytherin house, their tendency to do this reminded her of her brother Fabian, who had also had a tendency to defend his housemates against bigoted bullies. . Discovering the Marauder's Map Tormenting Snape Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Fight Against "The Toad" Legendary Exit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Muggle-Born Network ''Potterwatch'' Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Coming to Terms With Lycanthropy Expansion of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Etymology * Fredrick is a variant of Frederick, which is the English form of a Germanic name meaning "peaceful ruler", derived from frid, meaning "peace" and ric, meaning "ruler, power". The name has been common in continental and Germanic-speaking regions, being the name of many rulers of the Holy Roman Empire, Germany, Austria, Scandinavia, and Prussia. Notables among these rulers include the 12th-century Holy Roman Emperor and crusader Frederick I Barbarossa, the 13th-century emperor and patron of the arts Frederick II, and the 18th-century Frederick II of Prussia, known as Frederick the Great. The name was brought to England by the Normans in the 11th century but it died out only to be reintroduced by the German House of Hanover when they inherited the British throne in the 18th century. Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Fredrick. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Frederick. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) * Fred, which Fredrick is most commonly known by, is simply a short form of that name, but can be a shot form of several others with similar beginnings, such as Alfred and Wilfred, however it can be a name in its own right.Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Fred. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) Various Wikia Contributors. (2007-2018). Fred Weasley: Etymology. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) * Richard means "brave power", and is derived from the Germanic elements ric, again meaning "power, rule" and hard, meaning "brave, hardy". It was also the Normans that introduced this name to Britain, and it has been very common there ever since, never losing popularity in the way Fredrick did. It the name of three kings of England including Richard I the Lionheart, one of the leaders of the Third Crusade in the 12th century.Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Richard. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) Fred's middle name was likely in honour of his uncle Richard Weasley. *''Weasley'' is derived from the . About the family's name and characteristic red hair, commented "In Britain and Ireland the weasel has a bad reputation as an unfortunate, even malevolent, animal. However, since childhood I have had a great fondness for the family mustelidae; not so much malignant as maligned, in my opinion. There are also many superstitions associated with redheaded people and most state that they are in some way unlucky (Judas Escariot was supposedly red-haired), but this is nonsense; I happen to like red hair as well as weasels."''Various Wikia Contributors. (2007-2018). ''Weasley family: Author's comments. (Last accessed 3rd Apr 2018) * Fred and George are named after their maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who were killed in the First Wizarding War, who were also twins. The names Fredrick (Fred) and George were picked to match the Prewett twins' initials. Trivia References Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Wizards Category:Pure-Blood Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Quidditch Players Category:Beaters Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Joke Shop Owner Category:Prewett Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Grace01121922 Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Werewolf Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Potterwatch Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Slytherin Quidditch Captain Category:Blackmailers Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Venning Family Category:Dumbledore's Army Version One Category:Potterwatch Presenters Category:Beater Category:Spell Inventors Category:Good at Charms Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin Third Class Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Freiburg Flammen fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Witching Hour Category:Witching Hour Guests Category:Witching Hour Sponsors Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Firewhisky Drinkers Category:School Pranksters Category:Spanish Speakers